The Riders of HyperDimension Neptunia
by Kamen Keyblade Duelist
Summary: KR SEGA AU. The Gaming Riders are considered protectors to the CPU goddesses in this reality. However, a new evil approaches this world, so it is up to Neptune and SEGA to unite the CPUs and Gaming Riders in order to stop it. Warning: Rated T for mild nudity & mild language watered even further to my standards . Also contains some spoilers for KR SEGA.
1. Console War Ends & New Adventure Begins

**KKD: Yes, I'm back to posting, at least for a little while. Classes may keep me a little busy, but I ain't planning on stopping either. Anyways, I bet you're wondering what the heck this is. Well, my pal overnerd02 was watching gameplay footage of the game I'm crossing over Kamen Rider with today, and he said it was similar to my Kamen Rider SEGA concept. So I took a peek and I thought... why not do a crossover of this with SEGA? It'd be good for something. I hope you enjoy it.**

**DISCLAIMERS: Kamen Keyblade Duelist does NOT own everything in this story. HyperDimension Neptunia, Kamen Rider, and anything else mentioned here belong to their respective owners including SEGA and Toei.**

**KKD: One more thing, I was still in a recent Digimon mood when I wrote this, so I decided to throw something from the first anime in here as well. Now sit back, relax, and enjoy.**

* * *

**The Riders of the HyperDimension Neptunia**

Chapter 1: The Console War Ends, & a New Adventure Begins

Before we begin I should inform you that for this start, I will have someone narrating with me, andthink it's time we have her give us a bit of back-story to this world. Histoire, do you remember the events before our story begins?

Histoire: No matter the distance drawn between it, my body, and my mind… I can still recall… I recall the tragic notes of bloodshed. A war which should have never happened. The Console War.

KKD: Interesting. So… just what happened in your dimension? Tell us everything that we need to know for now.

Histoire: Two worlds exist in our home of Gameindustri, that of humans, and that of Celestia, where the CPU (Console Patron Unit) resided. The CPU gained her powers through the faith of humanity, who in turn gained the CPU's protection. It was well balanced. The world below, and the goddess who ruled it… one for one. That was how things were supposed to be.

However, the former goddess and I broke this careful balance and created four goddesses, four CPUs. The Celestia, ruled in tranquility, no longer existed. It turned into something I would never have anticipated. The four CPUs grew to despise one another and began to fight for the honor of ruling over the world. The land where the four CPUs resided turned into the stage for a tragic war.

KKD: The Console War.

Histoire: Yes.

KKD: But unless I'm mistaken, in the reality this variation takes place in, there were four others involved, right?

Histoire: Yes. Unfortunately, four humans managed to witness the struggle… something that has never been heard of before. So, these four men powers by the goddesses themselves. These powers were specific to each goddess, granting the men powerful armor, and new abilities no human ever witnessed before. These men became the personal battle partners to the goddesses… the ones who would become known as the Gaming Kamen Riders. Four innocent lives pulled into this tragic crisis.

KKD: That's how the gaming riders were created in this reality, right?

Histoire: Yes… and this is all due to my ignorance.

KKD: Can't you do anything about it?

Histoire: I'm afraid I can only do so little. No matter how I torment myself—being far, far away from the CPUs—all I can do is wait here.

Some day, the destiny of these CPUs may save them from their scheme.

KKD: And with that, I think it's time to get started to about the time when this adventure truly takes off.

* * *

(Cue Music: Digimon Adventure Theme/Butterfly by Wada Kouji)

*The world of GameIndustri and it's landmasses are seen briefly to show how it works, before the CPUs and the Riders are seen as the title appears*

Gokigen na chou ni natte kirameku kaze ni notte (I'll become a happy butterfly, and ride on the glittering wind)

*Takeshi and Neptune as seen relaxing on Planeptune and playing video games for a little bit before Compa walks in and the party prepares for the dungeon*

Ima sugu kimi ni ai ni yukou (I'll come to see you soon)

*The party runs off to the Dungeon confident of the upcoming battle as the silhouette of the main Kaijin appears behind them*

Yokei na koto nante wasureta hou ga mashi sa (It's best to forget the unnecessary things)

*As the party runs off to the Dungeon, scenes with Noire, Tomomi, Luna, Blanc, Jirou, Vert, Eishi, and Hana play, showing off their moves*

Kore ijou shareteru jikan wa nai (There's no more time to be fooling around)

*Takeshi and Neptune lead the way through the Dungeon as Compa stood behind them*

Nani ga wow wow wow wow wow kono sora ni todoku no darou (What do you mean, wow wow wow wow wow? I wonder if we'll reach the skies)

*Takeshi and Neptune are seen merely fighting before briefly looking up, seeing the silhouettes of other important people they'll meet*

Dakedo wow wow wow wow wow ashita no yotei mo wakaranai (But, wow wow wow wow wow I don't even know what my plans are for tomorrow)

*Neptune's seen looking out at the Planeptune sunset with a sigh before Takeshi holds out his had to her as if telling to get ready for action, which after a bit, she takes it as they transform into Purple Heart and SEGA*

Mugendai na yume no ato no nanimo nai yo no naka ja (After an endless dream, in this world of nothingness)

*SEGA and Purple Heart are seen fighting with the powers they had so far in the Dungeon against Dark CPUs and other monsters of the dungeons.*

Sou sa itoshii omoi mo makesou ni naru kedo (It seems as if our beloved dreams will lose)

*For a moment, the other goddess CPUs and Gaming Riders are seen fighting the monsters before the cloaked members of the A.I. are seen for a moment*

Stay shigachi na imeeji darake no tayorinai tsubasa demo (Even with these unreliable wings, covered in images that tend to stay)

*SEGA and Purple Heart tear the last screen like a piece of paper before returning to the fight as all the goddesses and riders put their hands in middle agreeing to deal with the challenges ahead*

Kitto toberu sa, on my love (I'm sure we can fly, on my love)

*Then, the riders and goddess CPUs take flight in their own fashion as scenes from the upcoming chapter are briefly seen before they vanish into a reflecting spinning CD as SEGA and Purple Heart appear before posing as the title appears again and the music ends.*

(End Music)

* * *

Now let's get back to our story. When the action starts for our story, the goddesses and the Gaming Riders are actually in mid-conflict. At this point, each group was busy fighting the next, not one was willing to surrender. At first glance, all one could see would be blurs of various colors, most notably blue, purple, black, white, and green. However, each of these blurs happened to be one of the goddesses or Gaming Riders. They have been going at this for years as Histoire said earlier.

However, the eight figures managed to stop fighting for the time being to take a breather. This allows us to take a closer look at each person in the room.

"Neptune, you and SEGA are getting out of hand. You four should let this grudge go as well. It's getting rather warm in here," said the goddess known as Green Heart.

Green Heart is easily identified by her long, straight sea-foam green hair worn in a ponytail, sad looking purple eyes, and a white bikini styled suit with black and green pieces along with her white and black armored gauntlets. At least if her… assets… didn't get your attention first.

"Mistress Green Heart has a good point. This fighting is getting out of control. Don't you think we should be getting along better than this?" the rider known as Xbox asked.

This rider had the armor appearance of a medieval knight whose green armor is placed on top of a black body suit, with the helmet having a circular green eyepiece, being separated by black lines that resemble an X, creating the illusion of antennae. The overall appearance would make this rider themed after the Xbox video game console.

"I'm tired of hearing that nonsense. We've been fighting for thousands of generations. Why quit now?" the goddess known as Black Heart demanded.

While not as physically endowed as Green Heart, Black Heart is still a sight to behold. Her pure waist-length white hair with long messy bangs is the first noticeable thing for this seemingly young woman. Her green-blue eyes also seem to pop out compared to her black bathing suit like part with the top of her breasts and stomach area cut out while it still connects around her neck as he long gloves that cover nearly her entire arms are black and white with white spike around the wrists.

"Need I remind you, on behalf of Mistress Black Heart, that we are all fighting for control of Celestia?" the all black rider referred to as PlayStation sighed.

While this rider was black, it was still regal in that his armor was adorned with silver and gold all over, including the chestplate, kneepads, and bands around his wrists and ankles that held symbols of a different color on each, including a red circle on the right wrist, a blue X on the right ankle, a green triangle on the left ankle, and a magenta square on the left wrist. His helmet also had the feel of a knight mixed with a bird as well. Overall, the theme of the PlayStation console is most noted here.

"…It's not just about Celestia. That's what I heard from the former goddess," the third of the goddesses sighed after some extra clashing.

This goddess is known as White Heart, and while her light blue hair is only neck-length, there are two very long strand-like side parts nearly raching her stomach, and a cowlick… whatever that is. Regardless, like with Black Heart, her pink-red eyes pop out compared to her white-bathing suit styled outfit with unattached sleeves that show her lack of assets.

"We refuse to let you baka-yaros and selfish yuki-onnas take the titles of Grand Protector and True goddess," the third of the riders growled in unison with White Heart.

This rider, unlike the others, is not actually wearing the same color of armor as his goddess. Compared to her white, this rider, Nintendo, wears a dark crimson bodysuit with purple and silver armor with disc designed knee pads, and shoulder pads that lead to a helmet with a silver mouthpiece, an antennae with a side view revealing the letters G and C on top of a disc shaped design on the helmet with diamond shaped eyepieces. This rider is overall based off of the Gamecube and Nintendo consoles.

"Hush, now, both of you. Where did you learn such raucous manners? You think your demeanor is acceptable for a goddess and her rider protector?" Green Heart responded.

"URUSEI, HANAKUSONNA!" Nintendo snapped.

"You tell her, Nintendo! I can't stand the way you talk all high n' mighty. Get outta here, Thunder #!#$" White Heart snapped causing the riders to blush under there helmets at what perverted thoughts suddenly came to their minds as the other goddesses gasped, and caused Green Heart to blush a little bit as well.

"Wh-?! Breasts are symbolic for both maturity and fertility. The size of my bust equate my aptitude as a goddess," Green Heart responded back. "With such logic, it can be said that you and Neptune are the least… fitting."

"What she said," Xbox muttered, still refusing to look until the battle's continued.

"The heck's that?" White Heart snapped, her eyes looking an anime style white circle with thick black lines around them in anger, despite her blush. "Listen to that… crud talkin' out yer rear. I'll kill you! DIE!"

Reason for that holding back of harsh language would be the riders. Ever since the Riders joined the goddesses, they held a policy that whenever the goddesses are with their rider protectors, which is almost all of the time, they were to not use extreme profanity.

Anyways, the fight then proceeded once more for a short time before…

"This is nonsense. We can't afford to waste time berating each other. We're nowhere near settling this," Black Heart groaned with her rider nodding in agreement.

"We'll settle it just fine, even if you hadn't brought it up. But the result won't be what you hoped for," the last of the goddesses, Purple Heart, aka Neptune, replied.

With the second least mature in body, Purple Heart has her long dark lilac-purple hair worn in twintail braids while her bangs and the hair that frame her face and blue eyes were quite long. She had hairclips that were small black circular pieces with glowing x's on them. Her suit most resembles a black skin suit with purple segments and silver pieces aling it with her boots/leg armor reaching above her knees compared to the rest.

"Look. I could care less. I only joined this mess to bring peace, not just between you goddesses, but also to the world down below! And this Console War is getting us nowhere closer to accomplishing that!" the last of the four riders responded. "I never did understand, but if my goddess will bring peace, I will stand beside Neptune-sama no matter what!"

This rider, SEGA, seemed to have the most familiar look of any of the gaming riders. While he had a black bodysuit, and white shin-guards and gloves, his blue coloration, minus the silver chest and blue insignia, made him resemble a familiar blue hedgehog. Even his helmet and shoes made him resemble said hedgehog as his red and white sneakers with golden buckles matched those of the same hedgehog while his helmet with head quills, ears, and green eyes, closely resembled that famous hedgehog.

"Man, that dude certainly turned into a bit of a stiff since he became a rider, right Black Heart-sama?" PlayStation chuckled.

"I agree with you there, PlayStation. They really are different when they've activated either rider form or HDD. I kinda like it; makes me want to try even harder!" Black Heart responded with a smirk.

"True. It has been eons and we've only come to a stalemate, even with the riders. Surely you're not implying you've been slacking off," Green Heart replied.

"THAT'S NOT WHAT SHE MEANT!" PlayStation snapped back seeing Black Heart blush. "SHE WASN'T EVEN TALKING TO YOU!"

"Easy, PlayStation, I can handle this myself," Black Heart reassured her partner, though she was still flustered at Green Heart's comment. "Nevertheless, we've come here for a fight, so let's keep fighting!"

"Look, isn't this getting a little sterile?" Xbox replied.

"Xbox has a point, everyone. So let's think carefully a moment., about each other. Like SEGA tried to explain, this is all for the people in the human world below. Settling this matter is also for their sake," Green Heart said, agreeing with her rider, getting everyone's attention.

"Your point? You think we can settle it in one day, just like that?" Black Heart gawked.

"Sure, I say what Green Heart said and no one listens, but when she says it, everyone gets on their toes in anticipation?" SEGA whispered to Purple Heart.

"Relax, SEGA. Everything's under control," Neptune reassured her rider.

"What I mean is, why don't we all work together for once?" Green Heart clarified.

"Heh, like a happy family? Please, that idea won't solve anything," Black Heart scoffed. "Competition is what drives Gameindustri forward!"

"I'd hate to say it, Black Heart-sama, but the way things are now are failing to work as well," PlayStation sighed.

"He's right. No matter what happens, all eight of us are not going to get matters dealt with," Nintendo agreed.

"In that case, why not… erase just one of us?" White Heart suggested.

"Hmm, sure. That could be the catalyst of change we have been searching for," Green Heart figured.

"If I may, Mistress, I suggest that, to make it easier on the group later on, we should rid ourselves of the one we find difficult to fight, not someone we personally despise," Xbox said, getting a nod of agreement from everyone.

"Well, I hate you," White Heart replied, pointing to Green Heart. "I'm the one who'll be finishing you off, so you're staying for now."

"And since I seem to like the challenge provided from her partner, due to his obsession with weapons, he's gonna stick around a lot longer, too," Nintendo replied.

"The way you lose your composure gets on my nerves," Black Heart responded to White Heart. "I'd love to teach you discipline with my own hands."

"And if you think just the powers are gonna help you, Nintendo, think again," PlayStation growled as they then turned to Green Heart and Xbox who looked at Black Heart and PlayStation.

"I don't have anyone in particular, but if I had to pick somebody, I suppose I'd aim to take you down," Green Heart said to Black Heart.

"And just cause you can change you're armor at will, doesn't mean you can take me down so easily," Xbox growled.

"Sure, I guess," PlayStation sighed.

"Yea, neither of us in our duos have anything in common," Black Heart sighed. "Then who are left?"

With that, everyone turned to Purple Heart and SEGA.

"You can't just decide this without gathering my opinion as well, can you?" Purple Heart snapped.

"And what am I, guys? Chopped Liver?!" SEGA quipped.

"Neptune, SEGA, be honored. You've chosen to signal the beginning of the end of the Console War," White Heart and Nintendo replied with a smirk.

"This isn't exactly what we had in mind to bring that about, though."

"Don't be foolish," Purple Heart responded. "Well it doesn't matter. Even against the six of you, Neptune and SEGA do what you all don't! Do as you wish to me. I'll counter your attacks a hundred-fold!"

"What she said. Wa-WHAT!?"

"Looks like she's willing to be erased then," Xbox chuckled readying his blasters before Green Heart stopped him.

"There's little point to this if they wake up and fight us again. Why don't we simply exile them to the world below," Green Heart suggested.

"…We ain't gonna kill them?" White Heart and Nintendo asked.

"As blunt as ever…" Purple Heart and SEGA sighed.

"If you could, can you save this discussion for after you win against me?" Purple requested.

"I'm not sure if we can kill them or not. This is a first for us. The former goddess taught us nothing of this situation," Green Heart sighed.

"Did… they just ignore us AGAIN?!" SEGA snapped as Purple Heart calmed him down.

"Yea, yea they did," Purple Heart confirmed before both responded in unity saying…

"You'll regret this!"

"And so will you!" Black Heart and PlayStation replied. "You said we six won't stand a chance against you two? Well, we're going all out!"

"I was afraid of this, but I guess we have no choice," SEGA groaned ready for combat alongside Purple Heart.

(Cue Music: Double Action sung by Momotaros and Ryoutaro Nogami)

All the group could do was go all out with their swords. However, SEGA and Purple Heart overestimated their fellow riders and goddesses because by the time all of the other six attacked the two of them, they were exhausted.

Suddenly, Purple Heart got so worn out, that she fell from Celestia, falling towards one of the landmasses below, causing SEGA to gasp in shock.

"NEPTUNE!" the rider gasped, jumped and diving after her.

By the time he got to her, they both became a shooting star. SEGA, to the fortune of Purple Heart, held tightly to her so he would take the majority of the impact.

* * *

=On the next Riders of Hyper Dimension Neptunia=

?: Where the heck are we?

Histoire: I am Histoire, and I require your help.

Neptune: So we have to go fight some boss to take out the monsters, oh yea!

?: This'll be like a video game!

?: I'm coming with you!

=Sore wa kodo o okosu toki ga kita! Reberu APPU! (Time to take action! Level UP!=

Chapter 2: Planeptune's Protectors

* * *

**KKD: I'm sorry if this seemed short, but it's just that the dialogue took too long in this part, and I'm going to try and save the action for the next chapter. I hope you got a good description of the other Gaming Riders, because you won't see them in KR SEGA anytime soon. And remember, this is a KR SEGA _AU_! So don't go thinking of asking why I changed names if I did. **

**Oh, and if you're confused about some characters, don't worry, you'll find out who they are, soon enough.**

**Anyways, I hope you guys like this. If so, review, fav, do whatever. If there was something you didn't like, please post a comment on improvements in the review. So until next time, this is KKD signing off, JAA NE!**


	2. Planeptune's Protectors

**KKD: I hope this is better than the last chapter in terms of length. Anyway, here is chapter 2 of the Riders of HyperDimension Neptunia. Again, props to overnerd02/O.N. for giving me the idea for this.**

**DISCLAIMERS: Kamen Keyblade Duelist does NOT own HyperDimension Neptunia, Kamen Rider, or most anything else mentioned in this story. They belong to their respective owners including Toei and SEGA. KKD DOES, however, own the Gaming Riders and their respective enemies.**

**KKD: I know I haven't shown much yet, but please bare with me on this. Anyway, onto the today's new chapter!**

* * *

**The Riders of the HyperDimension Neptunia**

Chapter 2: Planeptune's Protectors

Last time with the Riders of the HyperDimension Neptunia:

_Histoire: Two worlds exist in our home of Gameindustri, that of humans, and that of Celestia, where the CPU (Console Patron Unit) resided. The CPU gained her powers through the faith of humanity, who in turn gained the CPU's protection. It was well balanced. The world below, and the goddess who ruled it… one for one. That was how things were supposed to be. _

_However, the former goddess and I broke this careful balance and created four goddesses, four CPUs. The Celestia, ruled in tranquility, no longer existed. It turned into something I would never have anticipated. The four CPUs grew to despise one another and began to fight for the honor of ruling over the world. The land where the four CPUs resided turned into the stage for a tragic war._

_KKD: The Console War. _

_Histoire: Yes._

_KKD: But unless I'm mistaken, in the reality this variation takes place in, there were four others involved, right?_

_Histoire: Yes. Unfortunately, four humans managed to witness the struggle… something that has never been heard of before. So, these four men powers by the goddesses themselves. These powers were specific to each goddess, granting the men powerful armor, and new abilities no human ever witnessed before. These men became the personal battle partners to the goddesses… the ones who would become known as the Gaming Kamen Riders. Four innocent lives pulled into this tragic crisis._

_KKD: That's how the gaming riders were created in this reality, right?_

_Histoire: Yes… and this is all due to my ignorance._

"_Why don't we all work together for once?" Green Heart asked._

"_In that case, why not… erase just one of us?" White Heart suggested._

"_Don't be foolish," Purple Heart responded. "Well it doesn't matter. Even against the six of you, Neptune and SEGA do what you all don't! Do as you wish to me. I'll counter your attacks a hundred-fold!"_

"_You'll regret this!"_

"_NEPTUNE!" the rider gasped, jumped and diving after her._

* * *

The next thing SEGA and Neptune knew, they were in some dark void… or… were they asleep? Neither of them was sure about that, but they felt this moment was quite real.

In this status, SEGA was in his human form of Takeshi Yagami, which was obviously Asian like Neptune, his green eyes and blue spiky hair matched his rider form. His shirt was a regular blue t-shirt, but with some ornate symbols, each representing various SEGA characters, Sonic being the most dominant of them. His jeans added to the effect, as well as his red and white sneakers that similarly matched his

Neptune, on the other hand, now had the body of a pre-teen with little to no breast, light purple eyes that were about the same shade as her shoulder-length hair that had messy bangs/sides which framed her face that also reached her shoulders, along with strands that were sticking up. Her hair was now being held by two-game-pad shaped hairclips. Neptune's outfit now consisted of a white hoodie worn like a dress with two light blue stripes down her sleeves, lining the hood, and down the center with a big white, circled zipper with a purple N on it. The hood and ends of her sleeves are purple, while they also consist of two lilac purple stripes. For the hood, her jacket has two plug shaped straps and big pockets with an X shape on them with purple coloring. Along with a plain white choker, knee length white and blue striped panty-hose/stockings, and lilac with blue and white accent shoes.

The two now just looked around in great confusion, currently not having any idea of where they are.

"It's dark… like, pitch black," Neptune observed. "Where am I? Was there a power outage? Wh-where's the circuit breaker?!"

"Huh? Who's there? A girl? What're you doing here?" SEGA gasped in surprise of hearing the voice.

"Oops! Sorry if I stumbled into the boy's bathroom… but… why'm I glowing like I've been splashed with fluorescent paint and stuck under a black light?"

"I don't know. And why do I look like something out of a video game?"

"Wh-whatever. Hello? Is anyone else here? Can we even walk around?"

"Hey, don't blame me if we start to collect rings floating by the ground…"

"But, ew. Who knows what I could step in…?"

"Please, don't be such a drama queen, I mean…"

"But it could be something like… ABC gum! Should we just wait here for more text boxes to pop up?"

"I guess…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"Geez, I am bo~red. Whose message are we waiting for anyway?"

"That's what I want to know."

"I apologize for the delay. Have you two been here long?" a voice we know from the beginning of chapter one asked.

"Yipes! Did you hear that?"

"Whoa, a voice… I hear a voice!" Neptune gasped.

"Good, so I'm not the only one going crazy."

"Delay for what? Our souls to go to heaven? N-No! I don't wanna die yet!"

"Something tells me you were off the mark on that one."

"Please, stop being so confused. I did not intend to scare you with my words," the voice answered. "I am Histoire, a tome. You have fallen to the world below Celestia. I am reaching out to you to ask a favor."

"What kind of fav-…"

" A t-t-t-tomb?!" Neptune gasped, interrupting Takeshi. "I KNEW IT! I'm SO dead! What do I want on my tombstone, right? Uhhh, what world below? Below what? Below Hell?"

"You take things way to extreme there."

"Please Neptune. Take a deep breath. You have not died. You and Takeshi have merely fallen unconscious."

"Neptune/Takeshi? That's who you are?!" the two gasped in unison. "Well then, Histoire/Ms Heavenly Voice, how do you know our names?"

"… I know you are in doubt, but I am Histoire, the tome that has assisted the goddesses of Celestia for generations."

"Wait. A book basically helped do that?" Takeshi gawked.

"Indeed. I stand for the world's everything and the world is my everything. There is nothing I do not know. Plus, I created you, Neptune. Of course I know your name."

"So, you like, gave birth to me or whatever. You're my mom? You've got kids? I see," Neptune assumed, causing Takeshi to drop his jaw to the floor, if there was a floor FOR his jaw to drop onto; even Histoire seemed to gawk at this.

"Do… do not make it sound like that. I created, not birthed. Why do you have such a disappointed tone, Neptune? …I understand this is a new sensation for you. I have been apart from you all for ages, locked away from this world."

"Huh? Locked away? Where? How?" Takeshi gawked.

"Oh, okay, gotcha. So my dad locked you up and ran away with me soon after I was born?" Neptune assumed again, causing Takeshi to face fault.

"You are taking this in an entirely inappropriate direction. I clearly said it is not like that," Histoire responded.

"YEA! YOU KNOW WITH WHAT YOU COULD COME UP WITH, EVEN THE MOST IGNORANT PERSON WOULD THINK YOU'D BE FAMOUS FOR ANNOYING ASSUMPTIONS!" Takeshi snapped before calming down.

"Please Takeshi, calm down! I created Neptune, and the other three CPUs with the former goddess. That was, however, a dire error."

"Apparently so. So what, you gonna rub it in?"

"Of course not! I only wish to end the tragedy caused by my own mistake. Please help me!"

Suddenly, everything went black for the duo as they could no longer hear Histoire.

* * *

(Cue Music: Digimon Adventure Theme/Butterfly by Wada Kouji)

*The world of GameIndustri and it's landmasses are seen briefly to show how it works, before the CPUs and the Riders are seen as the title appears*

Gokigen na chou ni natte kirameku kaze ni notte (I'll become a happy butterfly, and ride on the glittering wind)

*Takeshi and Neptune as seen relaxing on Planeptune and playing video games for a little bit before Compa walks in and the party prepares for the dungeon*

Ima sugu kimi ni ai ni yukou (I'll come to see you soon)

*The party runs off to the Dungeon confident of the upcoming battle as the silhouette of the main Kaijin appears behind them*

Yokei na koto nante wasureta hou ga mashi sa (It's best to forget the un-necessary things)

*As the party runs off to the Dungeon, scenes with Noire, Tomomi, Luna, Blanc, Jirou, Vert, Eishi, and Hana play, showing off their moves*

Kore ijou shareteru jikan wa nai (There's no more time to be fooling around)

*Takeshi and Neptune lead the way through the Dungeon as Compa stood behind them*

Nani ga wow wow wow wow wow kono sora ni todoku no darou

(What do you mean, wow wow wow wow wow? I wonder if we'll reach the skies)

*Takeshi and Neptune are seen merely fighting before briefly looking up, seeing the silhouettes of other important people they'll meet*

Dakedo wow wow wow wow wow ashita no yotei mo wakaranai (But, wow wow wow wow wow I don't even know what my plans are -for tomorrow)

*Neptune's seen looking out at the Planeptune sunset with a sigh before Takeshi holds out his had to her as if telling to get ready for action, which after a bit, she takes it as they transform into Purple Heart and SEGA*

Mugendai na yume no ato no nanimo nai yo no naka ja (After an endless dream, in this world of nothingness)

*SEGA and Purple Heart are seen fighting with the powers they had so far in the Dungeon against Dark CPUs and other monsters of the dungeons.*

Sou sa itoshii omoi mo makesou ni naru kedo (It seems as if our beloved dreams will lose)

*For a moment, the other goddess CPUs and Gaming Riders are seen fighting the monsters before the cloaked members of the A.I. are seen for a moment*

Stay shigachi na imeeji darake no tayorinai tsubasa demo (Even with -these unreliable wings, covered in images that tend to stay)

*SEGA and Purple Heart tear the last screen like a piece of paper before returning to the fight as all the goddesses and riders put their hands in middle agreeing to deal with the challenges ahead*

Kitto toberu sa, on my love (I'm sure we can fly, on my love)

*Then, the riders and goddess CPUs take flight in their own fashion as scenes from the upcoming chapter are briefly seen before they vanish into a reflecting spinning CD as SEGA and Purple Heart appear before posing as the title appears again and the music ends.*

(End Music)

* * *

The next thing Neptune knew, she was asleep and she heard a clock alarm going off.

"Shuuuuuuut… up!" she complained. "Oh, crackers. Did I break something? Where am I? My room…?"

"Hey. Hey! Wake up!" Takeshi's voice rang out as Neptune opened her eyes to see him, and another girl.

This girl has light skin and pink eyes. Her hair is a light cream-pink color and is long and curled. Worn back with a black headband with a C patch on it. She wears a tan-white wool styled tank top with big neck and un-attached sleeves and matching styled boots, but with small ribbons/fuzzy balls at the top. Compa also wears a red plaid skirt, a black choker with a small heart on it, black-brown kneesocks with light pink heart cut frills, and often carries a black hip purse with a C on it, and heart shaped buttons.

"Oh, you're up," the girl replied to Neptune with a smile. "Good morning, sleepyhead! Well, good afternoon, technically…"

"Um, this isn't my room, huh? Is it yours? Why'm I tucked into your bed so snugly?" Neptune asked.

"Apparently it was an incident last night," Takeshi sighed. "It seemed that she was…"

"Getting to that!" Compa interrupted. "I was looking up into the sky and saw a shooting star. That was you and this boy here.

"I was a shooting star with this guy? Are you yanking my hoodie strings? We fell from the sky?" Neptune asked incredulously.

"I'm pretty sure. I followed you two to the ground with my eyes and you definitely slammed into the earth like a spear."

"And she found us in quite the awkward-…" Takeshi started before.

"Getting to that! I found you two in quite the awkward positioning, but it also seemed romantic, like the boy was protecting you from the impact. Nevertheless, I pulled you two from the ground you pierced so elegantly and carried you to my bed, and your friend to the guest room, since you two were passed out!"

"All by yourself?" Neptune gawked. "That's cool, thanks! You're a lot stronger than you look."

"That's what I said after she told me the same story," Takeshi noted. "I just figured she was the human form of Blaze the cat."

"Getting to-" the girl started before… "-who?"

"Just some character I met who's quite strong. Anyway, how were you able to carry us and not get too worn out?"

"I attend a nursing school. Transporting limp bodies is part of our training, so I'm used to it! My name is Compa, um…"

"Oops. Sorry. Ore wa Takeshi. Yagami Takeshi."

"Oh, and I'm Neptune," Neptune intro'd herself. "Compa, huh? Then, should we call you… Com… uh… whatever. Compa's fine."

"It's nice to meet you, Nept-… Neppee-… Neptaa-… Ne-pelvis… Nep… tumor… W-Wahh…" Compa said trying to come up with a nickname for Neptune, causing Takeshi to anime sweat drop.

"Oh, is it confusing you? Okay, then you can call me Neptuna, Nep-Nep, Neppermint, or something else."

"And please just call me Takeshi," Takeshi insisted.

"No way; too long if it's just among us friends. Why not have us call you Tak-kun or something like that?"

"Um… I guess Tak-kun's ok," Takeshi figured with a shrug.

"Okay, then I pick Nep-Nep and Tak-kun. It's nice to meet you Nep-Nep and Tak-kun!" Compa replied, settling on the nicknames. "By the by, I noticed you're all beat up everywhere. Allow me to take a look real quick."

"Oh yeah, I am kinda scraped up, huh? Thanks, nurse-in-training, I'm trusting you with this important task!" Neptune complied.

"Sure, but I've just started… and I'm not too savvy… I get bandages all tangled up."

"In that case, I'll be outside so you can help her out," Takeshi sighed before doing what he said, partly so the nurse-in-training can do her thing, and partly because he didn't want to accidentally see something he shouldn't.

"Your injuries aren't bad," Compa continued to observe. "But the scratches need disinfecting. After that, I'll wrap you up. It might sting a little, but hang in there. How much bandage should I use? A little? A lot?"

"Hmm, use it all up!" Neptune suggested. "Wrap me up good so it doesn't come loose. Besides, it's a waste if they don't last."

"Okay, then, I'll just use what I have. Please let me know if it's too tight."

* * *

Meanwhile, Takeshi was just outside trying to get things figured out. He followed the footprints Compa made last night to where she found him and Neptune. He somehow thought he was missing something but didn't know what.

Once he found the impact site he began to investigate. Then, he discovered what looked like a small version of the Sega Dreamcast console… except it looked a lot more advanced, and more designed to be some sort of belt buckle with an opening for the discs.

"What's this?" Takeshi asked examining the console.

Nearby he also found some discs, and they looked like they went with the console he found.

"Huh? Nrrgh, h-hold on, slow down! Be carfu-" Neptune's voice called out.

"I don't want it to come loose or you'll trip over it! Hmph, hah!" Compa's voice grunted, apparently tying up the bandages. "There."

"Ahhhh-guuuu-wooooo! This is way too tight. I'm gonna snap, can't breathe, can't make… more… comments!"

"Huh? Neptune?" Takeshi gasped, quickly pocketing his items before returning to Compa's house.

* * *

"Nep-Nep? …Did I do it too tight after all? Please get a hold of yourself. I'll unwrap you right n-ahhh!"

"What's going on?" Takeshi asked barging in before… "YAH! Whoops! Bad timing!"

With that, Takeshi turned around to avoid the awkward moment of seeing Neptune in nothing but bandages, and Compa wasn't exactly helping either.

"It's tigher now! You're just tangling me up… STOP! Gimme scissors… gimme now!" Neptune demanded.

"I'll get them, Neptune. You want me to do it?" Takeshi asked getting the scissors, and still not looking.

"Put 'em in my hands and I'll do it myself…!"

"Ok."

With that, Takeshi just handed over the scissors before Neptune cut herself out of the mess before putting her clothes back on.

* * *

"You decent yet, Neptune?" Takeshi asked.

"Yea, Tak-kun. You can look now," Neptune assured him as she finished putting her hoodie back on.

"Phew."

With that out of the way, Takeshi looked back at the two girls.

"So what were you doing outside, Tak-kun?" Compa asked as Takeshi pulled out the console he found.

"I checked the spot where you found us and found this. Looks like some sort of video game console, but I don't think it's meant for just play," he answered.

"Wow! I've never seen anything like this. I guess you dropped it after what happened."

"Ahem," Neptune said, getting Compa's and Takeshi's attention. "By the way, Compa, I was thinking while you were wrapping me in bondages… where are we?"

The one word she said in there caused Takeshi to facepalm himself as Compa frantically sweated anime style.

"Th-They're bandages! And we're in the Central City of Planeptune."

"Planep… tune?" Neptune and Takeshi asked in unison, causing Takeshi to think about the name for a bit, but Neptune seemed to understand.

"Hmm, okay," Neptune replied. "I remember someone mentioning the world below?"

"Oh yea," Takeshi gasped in remembrance. "I remember something similar or exactly like that."

"Yes, that's absolutely correct," Compa responded to the duo's pronouncing the city's name correctly. "This is one of the major landmasses beneath Celestia."

"ONE of the landmass?" the other two asked in unison. "So there are several?"

"Why, yes. There are four major landmasses floating around. Sometimes they come close to one another and drift away. Remember?"

"…Nope, not at all," Neptune answered with Takeshi nodding and/or shaking his head in agreement. "Planeptune? Landmasses? Rings no bells for me."

"Me neither," Takeshi added for his point.

"Maybe you two are suffering from amnesia," Compa surmised. "I've never seen a case in person, nevermind two. How original! Maybe you bumped your heads…"

"Isn't there medication or something for that?" Neptune asked with Takeshi thinking on that.

"No, not for amnesia. It's usually a temporary thing. I'm sure you'll begin to recall things eventually. My Grandpa always said, 'Fancy may kill or cure!' Get some sleep, take it easy, and you'll be better in no time."

"Get some sleep? I feel like someone asked me to do something while I was unconscious."

"Really? Same here," Takeshi replied.

"Yea, someone was crying out for help… in my dream!"

"Same here!"

"In your dreams?" Compa asked, getting nods from the two. "Then it's not real."

"Oh you never know. It was so weird. I betcha someone far away was like pa-choo and sent me a telepathic message, y'know?" Neptune responded.

"Besides, do you really think two people having the same dream was just a coincidence?" Takeshi asked.

"It's possible," Compa guessed before remembering something. "Actually, many places, Planeptune included, are being threatened by more and more monsters lately."

"Wait… monsters? Hasn't anyone tried to stop them?"

"The military powers failed to keep them from appearing. We can only defend ourselves and keep them at bay now."

"Then… there must be a boss generating all these monsters somewhere!" Takeshi and Neptune surmised in unison.

"I betcha our mission is to go defeat that boss and save the world!" Neptune said with excitement.

"You may be right about a boss, but nobody has seen or heard anything like that," Compa replied. "How will you find it? This is irrational, dangerous, and absolutely impossible!"

"Well you said we fell from the sky like a shooting star, and pierced the earth like a spear before you pulled us out," Takeshi pointed out. "What's rational, not dangerous, and absolutely possible about that?"

"Besides, nobody's gonna beat the boss if we just sit here," Neptune reminded Compa. "Someone's gotta take initivative, y'know? That's us! Plus, I can't ignore this once I've noticed it. Haven't you heard 'strike while the iron's hot?'"

"I believe Grandpa did have a saying like that," Compa admitted, sweating for a moment. "Yes, that's right. I wanted to be a nurse to save people. So, why would I save the injured, but not those being threatened by monsters? How impolite of me! Nep-Nep, Tak-kun, I'm not the strongest, but I'll help. Three is better than two!"

"That's the spirit, Compa," Takeshi cheered.

"Wait… you will?" Neptune asked in surprise. "Don'tcha have school? You're not in the middle of summer vacation or anything, right?"

"Right, but…" Compa started to explain. "This city's population has been declining due to monsters eating them. Students are leaving school out of fear, so it's closed down for now. Classes are suspended until further notice."

"Oh, that sucks, but that means you'll be able to camp out with us, right? Goodie! Let's go find the dungeon where the boss is waiting!"

"…AFTER we finish resting up. We'll do no one any good in our current condition," Takeshi reminded.

* * *

After a good night's rest, good breakfast, and quick search online, the trio arrived at a dungeon that looked like an abandoned factory. In terms of weaponry, Neptune was currently armed with a Bokutou (wooden sword), Compa had a giant syringe designed for combat nurses, and Takeshi had only his bare fists and the console he found for whatever reason.

Out of all the people at this dungeon, Neptune was the most excited.

"Is this the dungeon you found searching DungleMaps?" Neptune asked Compa. "Yeah, it feels like a dungeon with lots of tough monsters."

"No, no strong monsters here," Compa answered. "I searched for 'dungeons with weak monsters.' We're not ready for the strong ones yet."

"What? Only weaklings? Is she serious Tak-kun?"

"I'm afraid so," Takeshi sighed.

"Then I'll wait where I won't encounter any and you can come get me when you find the boss."

This caused Takeshi to facepalm himself again as Compa began to freak out a little bit.

"Th-That's no fair! We're a party, so we're all basically soul mates!" Compa protested. "Abandoning your party now goes against the rules of this world. You'll get punished by the goddess!"

"Besides, there's a big downside in your plan there, Neptune. If Compa and I go through all the weak monsters just to find the boss and then follow your plan, we'd have to go back through all the monsters we fought, take you with us back through those monsters to get to the boss, and once we DO make it back, Compa and I will be too weak to fight due to dealing with the weak monsters while you wouldn't have gain enough XP for the boss. Do I make myself clear?"

"Yea, yea," Neptune sighed before she and Takeshi remembered what Compa mentioned.

"Wait! Goddess? So no only are there monsters, but there's a goddess here, too?" they gawked.

"You mean you didn't know? Silly amnesia… but forgetting even the goddesses? Oh, you poor things!" Compa responded with pity in her voice before regaining composure to explain. "Aside from Planeptune, there are three other landmasses: Lastation, Leanbox, and Lowee. Each Landmass is protected by a goddess, and people go to the Basilicom to worship them and help govern each land. But we have no idea where the monsters come from. Their power just grows and grows. Everyone thinks it's due to the goddesses weakening powers. Heated discussions take place every night on the Basilicom's blog."

"Basilicom?"

Obviously the two were still stuck on that a little bit… mostly Neptune.

"So… what kinda place is that? Is one nearby? Do they bake cookies?" Neptune asked, causing Takeshi to groan.

"From what Compa said, I think the Basilicom is more like the governmental office, church, and many other faculties rolled into one," Takeshi figured.

"Nep-Nep, Tak-kun, enough banter," Compa replied. "We should get going before the weak monsters get tired of waiting for us!"

* * *

With that, the trio began their search through the dungeon. It didn't take them long to find a treasure chest with another wooden sword, just in case. And not long after that to encounter their first enemies, Dogoos. These were basically slime monsters with dogfaces. Luckily, the monsters were no match for the trio as they punched, kicked, slashed, and blasted in various combos to defeat them.

The enemies dropped them a few R/W discs and Reflex potions, which they stored into their inventories for later.

Takeshi then opened the next chest and found two items that he handed to the girls. Neptune got the Planet Hammer, and Compa was given the Descent Bell.

"Obviously this hammer could be used to help clear paths for us while the bell looks like it can summon monsters for us to fight once rung," Takeshi figured.

"Why would we need this bell to summon them?" Compa asked.

"We may need to call a specific one in certain cases."

"How do you know all of this?" Neptune asked.

"I read the instruction manuel," Takeshi quipped.

* * *

Later, they found 10 more reflexes, and an escape device in the next chest.

When they searched most of the dungeon, they walked over to a blocked off portion of the dungeon (blocked by a metal fence), and Neptune used the hammer to break it down with ease. However, they also had to encounter a few pixilated enemies called Pixelvaders and PoxVader, and they went down with ease.

* * *

Eventually, they reached a spot where Compa could use the bell they found, and Takeshi had her use it post-haste, summoning the boss of the dungeon: a Guard Vermin, which looked like a spider-centaur creature.

"Talk about one UGLY bug!" Takeshi groaned out loud in disgust.

However, they group continued to attack before Compa was severely injured.

"COMPA!" Takeshi and Neptune gasped as…

"Neptune! Takeshi! It's time to activate your henshin and Hard Drive Divinity (HDD)!" Histoire told them at this point. "Neptune, by using the HDD skill, you can transform into your CPU state. This will change your stats drastically by activating your Processor Unit. As for Takeshi, you must place your SEGADriver, that console you found, on your waist before inserting the henshin disc within. Similar to Neptune's HDD, this will activate your Processor Unit to increase your stats."

"…I don't know what's going on… but I WON'T let you destroy my friend you bakemono!" Takeshi roared as he hooked up the console to his waist and Neptune gasped when she saw this.

**=YOU READY FOR THIS?=**

Takeshi and Neptune nodded in agreement, with Neptune pulling out her transformation disc, and Takeshi doing the same.

Takeshi then opened the disc slot and inserted his disc before closing it.

**=NOW LOADING…=**

"HENSHIN!" Takeshi shouted as he pressed the hidden transform button on his buckle.

**=PROGRAM EXECUTION=**

**=SEGA~! *****Sonic's Intro Theme Play*****=**

* * *

(Cue Music: Double Action)

With that, Takeshi had pixilated armor appear before him as Neptune charged up with her disc. Her physical form quickly changed to match Purple Heart's, minus the clothes and added armor, which were replaced by beige clothes and the floating armor appeared on the sides. Then, the floating armor began to attach onto Neptune like a Magical Girl transformation as the pixilated armor began to merge onto Takeshi's body, forming a familiar armor.

Once the armors were attached to both, the eyes of Takeshi's helmet flashed as Neptune's beige clothes changed to match Purple Heart's as the transformations and Neptune, much to Compa's surprise, were now Kamen Rider SEGA and the Planeptune goddess Purple Heart.

As SEGA quickly healed Compa, he and Purple Heart quickly charged and slashed/punched and kicked the Guard Vermin, knocking his HP down with ease.

"I'd say it's time to finish this!" SEGA suggested as Purple Heart nodded and SEGA moved his wrist-mounted controller to his helmet's mouth. "Finisher."

**=CRITICAL POWER UTILIZED!=**

With that, Purple Heart launched SEGA into the air who quickly descended in a drop kick that she quickly enhanced with an energy slice of her sword. When the attacks made contact with the monster, it exploded in defeat as a victory tune was played and SEGA and Purple Heart caught platinum S rank medals, as well as an item known as the Planeptune Key Fragment.

(End Music)

* * *

As SEGA and Purple Heart turned to see Compa, saying that she was mildy surprised would be an understatement; she was at a loss for words at this time as SEGA removed the disc from his buckle before he and Purple Heart returned to being Takeshi and Neptune once more.

It was here they the REALLY noticed Compa's look of shock as they sweated trying to figure out how to explain the situation.

"Neptune! Takeshi! Can you hear me?" Histoire asked, catching their attention. "This is Histoire."

"Histy! Thanks for that awesome tutorial," Neptune said with no concern for Compa at the moment as said girl began to get confused.

"I didn't know these powers were within us," Takeshi gawked, staring at the console, known as the SEGADriver, in his hand.

"Anyway, what's up, Histy?"

"Histy?" Compa asked in confusion. "Nep-Nep, Tak-kun, who're you two talking to? Um… nobody is here except for you two and me."

"You can't hear her?" Takeshi gasped.

"Histy, can you talk to Compa, too?" Neptune asked the voice of the tome.

"I apologize, but at this time you and Takeshi are the only ones I can speak with," Histoire sighed. "Please pass my words to your friend when I am through. Also, I do not think I am comfortable with the name 'Histy.'"

"I'll try and avoid that, then," Takeshi sighed, referring to the 'Histy' thing.

"Sorry Compa, I'll just tell you what she says later," Neptune replied to Compa before returning to talking with Histoire. "Anyway, Histy, we found something weird and shiny just now!"

"… You refer to the Key Fragment, I assume. That is an important item needed to release me from this seal," Histoire answered.

"Seal? Where are you at, anyway?" Takeshi asked.

"I am uncertain. Somebody has locked me away somewhere in this world. Please, please… release this seal and save me! In each land, you will find a Key Fragment. First, please collect these items."

"Four Key Fragments? If we do this fetch quest, we can save you, right?" Neptune guessed.

"Sounds simple enough," Takeshi figured. "Where are they?"

"Unfortunately, I have little information on that," Histoire sighed. "I only know there is one on each landmass. You have collected on already. Each piece is guarded by a strong adversary; find the fragments by defeating these foes."

"Good enough for me. I'm always willing to help someone in need."

"So, I get that we hafta save you, but should we really do all this for someone we don't even know?" Neptune asked logically.

"It is only natural to feel that way," Histoire sighed. "Others did not trust me either. However, you and Takeshi are my last and only hope. Please do this and save me!"

"Hmm, it's tough for me to say no, but finding all these thingies sounds like a real bore-chore."

"Are you concerned? There is no need. I am sure you can do this."

"No, I mean, I'm gonna do all this to save one person… Can't it be like, to save the whole world?"

"How honest. As I said, I am the world's everything and the world is mine. Saving me is tantamount to saving the world."

"Huh? Really? Oh, well, okay then! Don't stop there! Pump me up some more!"

"By defeating the various monster in order to obtain the pieces, you will save countless lives across the world."

"Killing two birds with one stone? I like it! Anything else to boost my drive?"

"I wish I could add one million Credits to your savings… but that is a little beyond my control."

"Figures," Takeshi sighed.

"That's so much! I'd better get my stomp on!" Neptune figured as Histoire finished up her conversation with them… and poor Compa was freaking out for some reason.

"…Nep-Nep, Tak-kun, why are you two so excited?" Compa whimpered. "I can't hear anything… I don't hear this person's voice… What are you three talking about? I… I want to be included, too… Nep-Nep… Tak-kun…"

"Ooop! I'm so sorry, Compa!" Neptune apologized. "Let's go have something to eat and I'll talk to you about it for hours and hours and hours!"

"This'll be a long day," Takeshi sighed. "But relax, Compa. Histy's voice ain't gonna reach a cry-baby."

"He's right, so c'mon, buck up, kiddo!"

"…Fine. I understand," Compa sighed as the group left the dungeon, which is thankfully cleared of enemies for now.

"…This is going to take a lo~ng time," Takeshi sighed, still following the girls.

* * *

=On the next Riders of Hyper Dimension Neptunia=

Neptune: Let's get going to the next landmass!

Compa: We can't just leave the townspeople like this. This place is still threatened by monsters.

Neptune: Watch your step.

Takeshi: Speak for yourself.

?: Watch it, girl!

=Sore wa kodo o okosu toki ga kita! Reberu APPU! (Time to take action! Level UP!=

Chapter 3: IF has Joined the Party!

* * *

**KKD: As more character officially join the party, I will list their names in the opening in place of/with any silhouettes in there. And considering how different gameplays may take the group to the landmasses in different orders, I will follow one set on Youtube as best as I can, and to try and stick to one landmass at a time. I hope you enjoyed this. Please review as long as you don't flame me, act like a troll, or do whatever extreme negative thing you can think of on here. Anyways, until next time, this is KKD saying g'night, and Jaa ne!**


End file.
